whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Moliate
Moliate is one of the thirteen primary Arcanoi from Wraith: The Oblivion. Those who Moliate are able to reshape their Corpus, and the Corpus of others, into fascinating, and sometimes terrifying forms. The Corpus of a wraith is much more flexible and yielding than mere human flesh. Masquers are those who have the gift of making it softer still and are able to shape it into usable forms. Masquers use this ability on their own Corpus the most, but some hire themselves out to give other wraiths the gift of beauty (or horror) that they could never achieve in life. Because of their flexibility in appearance, Masquers make excellent spies as they can alter their appearance to replicate another’s perfectly. For that reason, any known Masquers are watched carefully by the Hierarchy, lest they decide to cause problems. Some wraiths specialize in this field, most notably the famous Masquer Slander, who may in fact be several well-trained wraiths and not actually one gifted one. Failure to use Moliate properly not only causes horrific mistakes, but makes them difficult to correct. A careless Masquer can even cause permanent damage to theirs or another’s Corpus if they are unfortunate enough, though most are lucky enough that the damage can eventually be repaired. Basic Abilities *'Glow': A Masquer can cause Corpus to glow with an unearthly light. *'Return of Death’s Visage': A Masquer can use this ability to revert back to their original form. *'Shapesense': A Masquer can identify if another wraith has been Moliated. Standard Powers First / Second Edition * Imitate: A Masquer can perfectly mimic another’s face. * Sculpt: A Masquer can alter their form or those of other wraiths, but the subject keeps the same mass and basic frame. * Martialry: A Masquer can temporarily form their limbs into melee weapons, or their skin into armor. * Rend: A Masquer can tear apart the Corpus of another wraith. * Bodyshape: A Masquer can alter Corpus to whatever they choose. 20th Anniversary Edition Basic abilities were dropped in the 20th anniversary edition. The standard powers of Moliate are the same as previous editions, with the following exception, which replaces the skill of the same level or where noted. * Armory: Except for the name, the same as Martialry. Alternate Powers Guildbook: Masquers * Lizard Tail: A Masquer can detach and re-attach their limbs with no ill effects. * Skinmold: A Masquer can alter skin texture. * Calcify: A Masquer can use this to harden plasm into a longer-lasting form. * Desperation’s Lash: A Masquer can temporarily shape a striking limb into a more damaging form. * Chorus of Throats: A Masquer can develop several throats and mouths that they can use to speak in harmony. * Volley: A Masquer may shape and launch projectiles for defense. * Chrysalis: A Masquer may make a more sedate façade that can hide over a Martialry prepared form, and rip it away at a moment’s notice. * Girding: A Masquer may shape other wraiths into weapons as they would themselves in Martialry. * Cripple: A Masquer can permanently tear away or destroy plasm from another wraith, leaving them permanently disabled physically, mentally and or/socially. * Kiln: A Masquer can make plasm permanently unshapable. * Soothe: A Masquer can "anesthetize" a target and allow them to feel no pain or discomfort while being reshaped. Wraith: The Great War Moliate abilities during the Great War are the same as the basic abilities and standard powers with the following exceptions, which replace the skills of the same level or where noted. *'Deathmasque': Except for the name, identical to Return to Death's Visage. *'The Shaper's Eye': Except for the name, identical to Shapesense. * Maelstrom Visage: A Masquer can channel their Shadow to reinforce their Corpus on Maelstrom journeys. 20th Anniversary Edition The 20th anniversary edition introduces the initiate arts, a set of Moliate abilities available to members of the Masquers' Guild with sufficient status. * Shapesense: This is essentially the same as the old basic ability. * Unmarked: A Masquer can change or remove deathmarks. * Panoply of Eyes: A Masquer can give themselves additional sense organs or new senses. * Gird: This is essentially the same as Girding, now in relation to Armory. * Savage: Similar to Cripple, but the only permanent damage is physical. Other Books * Embed (The Sea of Shadows): A Masquer can permanently embed objects in their Corpus to be used as weaponry. Reference * * * * Category:Glossary Category:Wraith: The Oblivion glossary